Character Rules
In this article rules concerning characters are displayed. It is highly recommended that you read them before making a character, and it is imperative that you follow them. For rules on Factions, see Faction Rules. Keep in mind that since CoA is no longer a running roleplaying project and for now hibernates in the state of a worldbuilding project, these rules may not apply until a roleplay is created. *Maximum of 2 characters alive per account at any time, unless overruled by the head developer. *Your character's name must be from the official Approved Names list. If you would like a name not on the list, please name your character suitably in accordance to their origin (for instance, Astrians should use Italian/Latin sounding names etc.) *Please be original when creating your character. We don't need people very crudely ripping off characters from other franchises, such as Giovanni di Lannistero, head of the totally original House di Lannistero with a lion sigil. It is fine, however, to base your character on some other character. *No maximum character deaths per week. However, constant character deaths will be investigated by the head developer. *Dead characters may not be revived. *In order to create a character from a foreign country (see Major factions outside of Astros), you must have the approval of the head dev. *A player (or group of players) must have another player's consent if they wish to kidnap/kill them. *Sparring does not kill your characters. *Dueling to the death results in the ''death of the losing character. Other terms for duels, however, such as duels to the first blood, can be arranged, and will not result in death, however, they are less honourable. *A character can live after a battle unless the player wishes to kill the character off in the siege. *If you play on an alt just to gain a new character, ''you will be barred access. *Your character does not have to belong to a Faction, but it is highly recommended. Your character needs to have a nationality of some sorts at least. *No metagaming/uncanny knowledge. Your Character should only know the things it has learnt within the roleplay, and their motives cannot be ulterior to that which they know or should reasonably have. * No metabaiting. Metabaiting is the act of provoking metagaming, such as telling confidential information about someone else's characters to other people while out of character. A good example of this is telling an inquisitor that someone is a heretic out of character while the inquisitor's character has no knowledge that the mentioned person is a heretic. *No godmodding. Your Character's abilities cannot be extraordinary unless approved by the lore. *If your character is the leader of a faction, or a family member of a faction's head house, it is important - if there is pre-made lore for the ruling house of a faction, - that you follow the traits and principles of the faction's lore (for instance, if your member is in House Flavius, he should be flamboyant. This is not mandatory for all the members of the family, but compulsory for the pater familias). The head developer retains full rights to change these rules, or make exceptions to them, though not for his own personal gain, but for the interest of lore or roleplay. Category:Rules